The song of true love
by nibbles480
Summary: maka and soul have been dateing for months now and things seem to be going pretty well til a new guy shows up  secret named OC  and starts hitting on maka soul takes it way to far and her and soul break up will soul get her back or has he lost her forever
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my first fanfic that I am keeping on here should be a fun to actually keep a story on here well before you read I do like it when people post reviews that will help my writing and not try to insult it I thank you for reading my fanfic

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Hey soul wake up its time to get ready for school" Maka shouted from the kitchen as she was making breakfast already up and ready soul on the other hand loved to sleep in

"Great of all days it has to be monday" Soul said as he lazily climbed out of bed just to find himself stareing at his mirror to find his snow white hair in a mess but all he could stare at was his red crimson eyes he then walked over to his closet and pulled out a white shirt and his yellow and black jacket all that was going thru his head was that he had to go to school

"Soul hurry up" Maka yelled again she quickly went into her room to find blair wasn't there like she was when she woke up "were is blair" Maka said to herself as she walked out of her room when moments later she heard soul yell at blair for sneaking up on him again

"Come on blair you need to knock that off already" soul said as blair had changed back into a cat and walked out of his room soul had finally gotten ready and walked down stairs to find blair had walked back into maka's room and maka was focused on making breakfast he then slowly walked over behind maka trying not to make a sound he then slowly placed his arms around her stomach and waist and pulled her close to him

"Soul come on I'm making breakfast" Maka said as she tried getting free of souls grasp

"Oh come on maka you know there is no way of me letting you go" Soul said as he tightened his grip on maka

"I know one way" Maka said as she put whatever she was holding down she then turned around so she was facing soul all he did was look into her emerald green eyes she then put her arms around his neck as she pulled him in there lips met for a few moments as souls hand moved his way up her back he then ran his hand thru her blond hair there lips then separated "will you please let me go now" she said in a soft voice with the puppy dog look on her face

"Fine hurry up I'm getting hungry" Soul said as he let maka go and walked over to the couch he turned on the tv and his game system and started playing a game a few minutes after that soul and maka sat down and had breakfast after that they started to walk to school

"So soul why...is that blackstar on the roof" Maka said as she pointed to one of the buildings as blackstar started to give a big speech

"I am your god the great blackstar now kneel down before my awsome might YAHOOO" Blackstar yelled out as he jumped down from the roof

"Ummm blackstar do you need to do that everytime we are going to school" Tsubaki said in a very shy voice

"Hey soul and maka what you guys talking about probably about how big of a star I am hey maka why you still with soul I know you want me the great blackstar" Blackstar said ranting about himself again

"Not on your life your as creepy as my dad sometimes" Maka said as she glared at blackstar she then looked at soul she grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder

"Enjoy it while you can soul because we all know she wants me she's just hideing her feelings for me" Blackstar said as maka and soul stopped walking

"MAKA...CHOP" Maka yelled as she slammed a dictionary right on top of blackstar's head as patty and liz came around the corner draging kid

"Whats with him" Soul said as maka grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder and as blackstar got up rubbing his head

"He is complaining abou-" Liz was about to finish but then kid yelled out

"I know the candle on the right is burned one centimeter shorter then the one on the left I just know it" he complained as patty was laughing hysterically at kid's whining

"Kid dont worry about it whats on centimeter" Liz said trying to calm kid down

"You know your right liz its just a silly candle" Kid said as he stood up everyone started to walk to school when liz turned around to find kid not there

"Hey you guys we will see you at school" Liz said as her and patty started to run after kid

"That was weird well what ever lets get back onto the subject of me we all know maka wa-" He was cut off as maka used a maka chop on him not letting go of souls arm this time

"Blackstar you need to learn when to say certain things" Tsubaki said as blackstar laid on the ground in pain as soul and maka continued to walk to school

* * *

><p>Well guys I hope you liked the first chapter not really sure what to do in the next chapter should I introduce the OC or have maka and soul having a huge fight that separates them in the second or third chapter or any other ideas you guys might have I would love to hear them just post them in reviews Thanks guys<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ya I understand that I haven't added a new chapter in a long time but the wait is over and here it is I know its alittle rushed I got this done about two and ahalf weeks ago and neglected to put it up so again here it is chapter 2

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Class went on as it did almost every day them getting to class and stein being twenty minutes late again as everybody sat there wait tsubaki had moved to souls seat her and maka were talking about random stuff as soul and black*star were having an arm wrestleing contest and kid was worrying about nothing again

"Hey tsubaki why haven't you asked black star out I mean come on you obviously want him" Maka said with a giant grin as tsubaki's face started turning a bright shade of red

"Its not like that I mean he only thinks of us a partners and nothing more" Tsubaki said as she hid behind her hand which were now covering her face

"Oh come on thats not true ive over heard him kid and soul talking about each other's love lifes its kinda weird but black*star talks about you all the time to kid and soul" Maka continued as tsubaki's face got a darker shade of red every word that maka spoke

"Hey black*star you ok you dont seem to be yourself right now" Soul said as black*star let go of souls hand right in the middle of the arm wrestling contest

"Well ive been thinking about tsubaki more and more lately and well ive been thinking of maybe asking her to be my...you know...girlfriend" Black*star said in a low and calm voice as he put his feet up onto the desk it had been forty-five minutes since class had started and doctor stein still hadent shown up

"I guess there is no point in staying if doc-" Soul was about to finish as the door to the class room swung open and doctor stien had come flying in the room

"sorry im late class I had some sudden student registration forms to fill out" Doctor stein said as he got his chair and sat in the middle of the room as a guy walked right into the room

"Well class we have a new student joining us his name is jason" Doctor stein said as the new student faced the class

"Hey im jason its nice to meet all of you" the blonde hair and blue eyed miester said as he ran his hand thru his hair the length of his bangs only reaching the bottom of his forehead the rest of his hair reaching the upper and lower parts of his neck by the looks of it he was about 5'10-5'12

"Well why don't you have a seat" Stein said as jason walked over to the empty seat right next to maka

Soul quickly changed seats with tsubaki so he could keep a close eye on this new student

"Hey names jason if you didn't hear me from up there" Jason said in a slightly flirting voice

"Well my name is maka its a pleasure to meet you" Maka said as soul got to his seat

"Maka what a very lovely name for a young lady" Jason said as soul looked over at him and gave him a nasty grin

"Hey back up off my girlfriend a little bit" Soul said as jason looked at him wondering what he did wrong

"well you must be" Jason asked only to have afew moments pass before soul gave his anwser

"The name is soul eater but you can just call me soul"he said slightly bareing his sharp teeth

" What are you getting so defensive about im only having a conversation with him" Maka said trying to calm soul down who looked like he was about to kill the blonde sitting down

"Soul eater please take your seat if you please" Stien said as soul then walked to the other side of maka and took his seat

"We will talk about this later soul" Maka said as soul got a little aggravated yet slightly filled with worry

after class was over soul and maka started walking home

"Soul what was with earlier all I was doing was talking to him" She asked as she grasped her weapons hand

"I have a bad feeling about that guy i dont know what it is but I have a bad feeling about him he seems dangerous I want you to stay away from him he seems way too friendly" He said getting mad at the thought of the blonde

"Hey it was his first day he was just trying to be nice" She replied as she started to slow down

"Like I said I just get a bad feeling from this guy" He was saying before he got cut off

"Like him or not you dont have to be such a jerk he was just being nice it wouldent hurt if you were like that alittle more often" She said as she pulled her hand away from his she then sped up up soul came to a sudden halt

"I'll be home later dont worry about making me something for dinner either I will just get something on the way home" He said as he started to walk in the opposite direction as maka was

"Were are you going we always walk home together" She said as he stoped againhe look at her directly into here eyes

"Im just going out for a little" He said as he walked over to herhe then put his arms around her waist he then pulled her into a hug she then put her arms around his neck there gaze locked onto each other souls face then moved closer and there lips met in a warm kiss he then let go of her

"Soul you dont have to be so so rude to every guy I talk to and please be try and be home before dinner we are going to continue this discussion" She said softly as she turned away from soul and started to walk home as soul walked in the opposite direction fifteen minutes had passed as soul came to the home of black*star and tsubaki he a pproched the door then gave it a good few knocks he stood there for a few moments he was about to walk away until the door swung open he quickly turned around to find tsubaki standing in the door way

"Hi soul your here for black*star arnt you well hes out right" she was about to finish until soul interupted her

"Actully I came here to get some advice from you" He said as the expression on his face turned from a stright face into a deep look of sadness

"Come in then" she said in a cheery voice as sould walked in and ploped himself on there couch

"Me and maka got into a little argument earlier and well it ended in me leaveing her to come here but thats not why im here do you think I need to be nicer" He said looking at tsubaki who had just sat down

"To maka you seem to nice enogh as is but"he had cut her off again

"i mean in genral to everybody because she said I need to act nicer" He said as he looked tsubaki dead in the face

"Well to me I think you perfect the way you are but maybe she is just tired of the bad attiutude you get with some people like the way you were with the new guy earlier today during class" She said with a slight smile on her face as she told soul exatly what she thought

"I mean today started off great but then the new guy showed up and me and her got into an argument about after school today" He said as he sat up alittle bit

"Well I think you guys need to settle things without argueing that always works with black*star" Tsubaki said as she stood up and walked into her kitchen soul stood up and followed

"It's not as simple as that with maka she likes to win all the time its kind of annoying" he said as he stood up and walked behind tsubaki

"Soul what are you doing" She said as she could feel soul brething down her neck

"I really love doing this to maka" He said as he wrapped his arms around tsubaki's waist

"Soul let go before black*star comes home and see's us like this" Tsubaki said as soul let go of her and turned to find black*star standing right there wide eyed holding a budle of rose's in his hand

"Whats going on here" Black*star said as tears started to build in his eyes

"Black*star its not what you think man I was just"soul was trying to explain but black*star had cut him off

"WHY DONT YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT" He screamed as his fist made contact with soul's face knocking him on the ground soul felt the blood that was comeing out of his nose he had noticed his nose was gushing out blood

"SOUL are you ok black*star why did you do that he wasent doing any" Tsubaki was asking as blackstar had stopped her dead sentence

"Get him out of here I dont want to see his face" Black star said as he threw the flowers aside getting ready to strike soul again but all he did was walk in to his room Tsubaki quickly got soul onto the couch

"Im going to go talk to black*star" She said as she walked to black*star's room

"Im going to just go" He said as he got up off the couch and just walked right out the door he had walked for about thirty minutes in between that time he had cleaned the blood from his face all he could think about was what he had done but he dident know why he did it he approshed his apartment door when all of a sudden the door came open and he found himself face to face with jason but all he did was walk by him into his house as jason just continued down the hall he shut soul shut the door on his way in

"Hey soul are you ok" she said as soul sat on the couch and layed there for a few moments

"What the fuck was he doing here" soul said as his voice got deeper and more agrivated

"He walked me home after you had left but the question I should be asking you is what happened at black*star and tsubaki ya I know what happened I got a call from black*star about twenty-five minutes ago" she said as soul noticed afew tears form in her eyes she walked towards the couch hen looked up to noticed that her expression went from mad to more of a sad and depressed look

"Maka let me explain what happend" soul said trying to calm her down

"Explain what is there to explain black*star found your arms around her waist for all I know you two could have been making out or worse there is nothing to explain if your going to do that kind of stuff with other girls behind my back then there is no point in being together Dont talk to me for the rest of the knight soul" maka explained as she stormed off to her room soul quickly got up to follow her but as soon as he got to the door it was slamed shut as he heard he door lock all he did after that was walk to his room

"Why did all this have to happen"he said to himself he quickly walked into his room and slammed the door shut he then jumped onto his bed and threw his red and black covers over his body he heard his door open he turned over to see an angry blair walk over to him

"Soul im not going to act cute right now all I want to say is why did you do that maka is in her room right now crying her eyes out because of you she thought of all the people you were different this is for doing what you did" blair rose her hand and smacked soul right across the face she then turned into a cat and ran right back to maka's room soul quickly stood up and closed and locked his door he then went back to lyeing down after afew hours of thinking he had fallen asleep

* * *

><p>I know its been a long time but I hope it was worth waiting for anyone who actully reads my storys expect an update within the next week or so leave your reviews on this chapter or the story itself<p> 


End file.
